Help Me Forget
by hazelynt
Summary: Naruto,for once,didn't know what to choose.He was too confused. Saving his own lost comrade or becoming the one he dreamed the most? Would he even decide on his own?Or forget it all alone? [NaruSaku]
1. Chapter 1

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed, looking at the dim skies that haunted her vision on her wake. _'How lovely.'_ She groaned in annoyance. _'Raining in such a good day.'_ She ran as drops of rain showered her slim figure. Splashes of water wet her, making her look like a wet dog looking for shelter. She ran and ran, looking for a near shelter. She sighed.

Naruto's house was nearer than hers.

She hesitated, before running toward the familiar apartment of her team mate. Since he had a mission, he didn't mind her using his apartment for shelter. Right?

-0-

She unlocked the main door and excused herself. She shook her head, drops of water hit the wood floor. She removed her wet sandals, rubbing it to the rag before stepping towards the dirty room. She examined it carefully. Stacks of spoiled ramen spread the room like wildfire, just like the rotten scent that overcame her senses. She was disgusted. What a gentleman he was, not learning how to 'tidy' his own house. She grabbed the garbage bin and carefully dispose them. Though the garbage can was so full, she just grabbed a large black plastic bag and throw them in. She inhaled the air again, before choking. _'Even the air in here smells like ramen.'_ She groaned as she searched for any perfume or spray that can get rid of the ridiculous smell. She finally found one, and it was almost empty. _'At least he has one. Or else I was getting rotten here.' _She pressed the spray and out came the smell of fresh vanilla scent and mixed with mint. She sighed. _'Finally…'_ She inhaled the sweet scent, loving the smell of perfume. She looked at the can and was quite familiar with it. _'Is this the one I gave to Naruto two weeks ago?'_ Then something snapped. She glanced around the room, alarmed of intruders. She grabbed her kunai from her wet weapon pouch, and started searching. She examined in every corner, then went to Naruto's room. His clothes were thrown on every corner, almost any mouse can hide there. She sensed a chakra trace, vaguely familiar. She then faced outside his room, greeted by the blonde. "Sakura-chan?" She squeaked, dropped herself to the hard wooden floor. Her butt hurts, but her eyes still bore into the blonde's blue ones. "W-what are you doing here, Sakura-chan?" She gritted her teeth, resisting to punch him. Every fibre of her body begged her to get a taste of her fist colliding to the blonde's cheek. But she was able to control it and forced a grin on her delicate features. "Naruto, I was running from the rain and found your house nearby so I just dropped in here and waited for the rain to stop." She explained, while rubbing the back of her neck. She was embarrassed. Why couldn't she sense him?

Was he an intruder of his own house?

She bit her cheek, struggling to keep her posture perfectly. She dusted herself off before smiling to the confused blonde. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." The words slip off her tongue, making the said boy blush. "It's no problem, Sakura-chan. You're welcome to stay here anyway." He stated with a grin. She just kept her smile in place and plopped herself down to his brown couch. She relaxed, the scent of fresh vanilla still lingered her nose. "Good thing the house smell clean." The boy muttered, staring at the large trash bin with a large black bag sitting beside it. "The house stenches a while ago." He walked to the couch and sat beside the pinkette. She lightly blushed at the space between them. She had never let this ever since the raven-haired boy left her. She was still very sad that he didn't come back. She thought she would let him stay here any longer.

"Sakura-chan, would you like anything to eat or drink?" Naruto questioned, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Ahhh… No thanks. I'm quite okay." She murmured, frowning. Why would he leave Konoha to just accomplish one futile dream of his? Sure, you wanted to kill your brother when he killed your own clan. But, there must be a reason why he killed their clan. And, he must be a good guy. He would never do such a thing just for the reason of 'Testing his skills'. Naruto sighed, tiredly leaning on the couch. She blushed again, feeling his warmth radiating on her skin. "Sakura-chan… So you want Sasuke to return to Konoha, with us?" she snapped her head towards the male. Her face written with concern and confusion. "Why?" She blurted, almost feeling quite mad at him bringing up _that _subject. "Because… people say I should quit finding Sasuke and just look forward being a Hokage. But for me, why would I even quit on finding my own lost comrade? He is my friend! What if they were in my shoes, huh?" He babbled, making the girl chuckle lightly. "Well, Naruto. Maybe they thought that finding Sasuke _is _ridiculous since he is gone and became a rogue ninja. I mean, even though he is a rogue ninja, would you still search for him?" She bluntly said. The blonde sighed, quite tired on arguing for the search of their beloved friend. He was quite tired of searching for him, yes. But achieving the goal without a comrade was useless. Would you even become successful even though you cannot rescue your own comrade? The pinkette looked like she heard his thoughts, though he was muttering it out loud, then stated. "No, Naruto. You can still become successful even though you lost your comrade. Sasuke is now swallowed into darkness. His eyes is already shut for searching a light." His fists shook, his body trembled. For once, he didn't even know what to do. Save his lost comrade in the pit of darkness or become a saviour for once? Actually, he wanted to choose both. But it was, it _was _very difficult to do it. "Sakura-chan." He called, making the kunoichi's attention dart towards him. "Please, help me forget."


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde worriedly searched for the pinkette he was supposed to be with. Since inviting her somewhere else was a good idea for them, they got on with it. And she is late for 15 minutes. _'Good grief… I never knew Sakura-chan can be late when she is out with someone…'_ That thought made him blush madly, making some of the people's attention dart towards him. _'W-w-what? Me dating Sakura-chan? No way!' _He madly shook his head, making the people sweat drop at his, well, 'weird' actions. Or maybe muttering to himself while blushing was a normal thing for hormonal teenagers, such like him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Naruto!" he heard a voice from the distance, instantly knowing that the voice came from the kunoichi he was dying to see in different attire. His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets, with just a glance to the perfectly dressed woman. She wore black sleeveless top and a white shirt. She wore her black shorts and black ninja sandals as well. "S-s-sakura-chan!" His words spill out of his mouth, like a waterfall. She giggled slightly, a blush covering her fine features. "C'mon idiot, let's go somewhere!" She gripped his hand and pulled him somewhere Jashin knows.

"Stop, Sakura-chan!" He cried, making the pinkette stop instantly. He pulled his hand back and sobbed lightly. Her grip was so rigid, his bones almost went out of their places. Flexing his fingers, the kunoichi became soft and softly grabbed his hand. "Let me fix that, Naruto-kun." His heart fluttered, butterflies raged on his stomach. _'I feel weird again…'_ His eyes bore to his hand and to the woman in front of him. _'Even though I do not like Sakura-chan anymore, why do I keep on struggling out of her grasp? I'm free from seeing her and being in love with her. But why do I still feel the same for her?' _Once the girl realized his silence, her eyes quickly watched him as he frowned. He glared on the floor, thoughts running around his mind like a rampage. "Naruto-kun?" His head snapped towards the girl, not realizing their lips were almost inches away. Their breath was mixed, smelling like heaven. They were almost intoxicated with the smell, not realizing their lips were only teeny tiny miles away. They quickly got up, dusted themselves and giggled like an idiot they were. "S-s-sorry Sakura-chan! I got carried away and, I'm sorry!" He rambled, earning a, unusual smile from the embarrassed girl. "Let's just go somewhere. Let's go eat, I'm hungry." She whispered, grabbing his hand again and brought him somewhere else.

(*)

"Sakura-chan, you have such a death-like grip…" Naruto muttered, flexing his slightly broken hand again. He was somehow hurt, but he wasn't bothered at all. She rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "S-s-sorry Naruto-kun… I was just hurrying up… I think I was kind of excited." She muttered, looking at the menu. Soon, they ordered a plate of delicious shrimp pasta, a bowl of pork miso ramen (Naruto he was), and a bottle of sake. Since the blonde really needed, or wanted to forget about the raven-haired rogue ninja, he tried his best to deal with it. And he soon met up with the bottle of alcohol. Sakura was shocked, since it was his first time drinking sake and he was willing to take the risks of having a hangover and a massive head ache in the morning. He stare at it, really itching to get a taste of the sweet flavoured alcohol. He glared at the bottle, soon it will burn from his flaming eyes.

"Naruto, are you sure you will do this?" The girl asked, her insticts slightly kicked in. "Yes, Sakura-chan. I don't want to remember that Sasuke-teme anymore!" He exclaimed, grabbing the most people's attention. But the pink-haired girl didn't mind it at all. She was just worried that Naruto will blame himself for losing his control. He isn't blamed for forgetting that raven. He poured the sake to his small cup, staring at the clear water in awe. _'Why does it look so clear?' _He took the small cup, shaking the cup faintly, like it was a glass of wine. Sakura glanced at the blonde, worry written all over her face. "Naruto, why don't we eat first before drinking that?" He nodded, somewhat very silent at a moment.

"C-c-come on, Sakura-chan! It's really t-t-tasty!" The Uzumaki slurred, holding the bottle of sake in one hand, his arm slung over the pink-haired girl. She felt slightly mad, but worried at the same time. _'Naruto… Why do you feel like this?' _

"J-just taste it!" He hiccupped for the millionth time, the girl ignored the drunk man beside her. His hand extended, grabbing the girl's face. Their lips finally met. His intoxicating smell making the pinkette stop and lean in. She inhaled his sweet scent, his taste mixed with mint and alcohol. Such great combination for the pinkette. Inside them, something was exploding. They weren't sure if they like it or not.

Something told them to stay like that, cherish the amazing kiss.

And instantly, they backed away. The girl's piercing green eyes blurred. The boy's cerulean ones just bore into the girl's. She like this feeling, and she wanted it to stay that way. But inside her, she doesn't want it to be in this way in his condition. She wanted to help him forget about those dreadful memories, and let him live a life that he deserved the most. She would not let anyone take it away from him.

(-)

After hitting him for the 37th time, he was already asleep. Him begging her to 'sleep' with him, she was disgusted. She admitted it, his head was as hard as a rock, considering that she was already hitting him since youth. He was funny yes, but his feeling were easy to comprehend. His hope was unbreakable, him not easily to give up. But at this condition, he was ready to lose it. He wanted to crawl back to his shell and never face the music itself. He was _afraid_. Afraid to commit mistakes that will never be rewritten. He was immature and careless, but this time, he was thinking things and taking risks. He always do this, but now, finding Sasuke is like committing crime to Konohagure. His love, she cannot understand at all. He was in love with her since he first met her, but she never liked him at all. She broke his heart, and now she is trying to mend it again. Since he refused to love her again, she was all broken. Now is her chance, she thought. _'I will make him forget about him. And I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make him forget. Even when I have to kill Sasuke with my own bare hands. I will do it, for Naruto.'_


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde groaned, grabbing a fistful of his silky blonde hair. "It hurts, damn it." He muttered, curses overflowing his tongue. A hangover he expected, and what a day he wasn't expecting it to be. Kakashi was there to help him, but he had to run away since Naruto was thrashing around like a free gorilla. He threw millions of obstacles on the older male's way, just to be responded with a "Sayonara." His head hit the soft pillow, his head ache still there to irritate his day. His mood felt like swirling. Anger, sadness, happiness. He couldn't help but groan at this. _'Does other men feel like this? And they get addicted every day?' _He turned around, his face buried on the mint scented pillow. He inhaled the sweet fragrance, and felt a smile curl up his lips. _'I remember Sakura-chan coming along, but did she go with me?' _His smile disappeared, disappointed at his loss of memory. _'Good grief…'_ He blushed madly as he felt a familiar chakra on his bed. "Naruto?" A voice called him, and he just pretended to be sleeping. He muffled on his pillow, slightly annoying the pinkette on his wake. Greeted with a smack, he was on the floor rubbing the bump on his head.

"Naruto… You idiot. You overslept?" Her fist shook, an irk mark appearing on her (large) forehead. Her anger faded instantly, remembering the events last night. _'Did he do okay?' _She just squatted down, levelling the side of his bed. "Naruto. How did you do?" The question made him face her slightly, his cerulean eyes turned even darker, on her surprise. He looked like a lost puppy, she thought. And she couldn't help but feel sympathy in her heart. "C'mon Naruto. Clean yourself up before I go talk to you." With that, she left the room without any more words.

"You saw him?" The busted woman glared at the silver-haired man, who just rub the back of his neck slightly with a grin plastered on his fine features. "Yeah, Hokage-sama… There must be a reason that he wants to get… drunk." Her eyes widen, shock overwhelmed her emotions. Why was he trying to get drunk? Was he already losing hope? That isn't the Naruto she knew. He was always full of hope, trying to become the best of the best. He wasn't that kind of being that would do anything to lose his chance. Is he afraid of taking chances? "Kakashi, tell Naruto to come here 2 sharp." She turned around, facing the glass wall where she always admired the view. "Dismissed."

"Here, pills for your precious little head ache." The pink-haired kunoichi handed him yellow pills, and gladly took it with a gulp. She only knew the _little _head ache she was talking about, but it was MASSIVE. It could make her head burst any minute. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." He smiled lightly, his smile almost made the woman burst with happiness. She knew that her help was making him overflow with happiness, which is why she was glad to help him out. Like, _every time._ "Sakura-chan… I don't want to know if I forgot some of my memories or not." He muttered, partially remembering the raven-haired rogue. She sighed, that pretty much explains it. Alcohols DO NOT WORK. She sat down on her chair, her chin rested on her folded hands. She just stare at the boy's captivating eyes, thinking many ways on how to make him forget about _him_. She, too, want to forget about that futile person on her life.

He always ignored her, threw her away like trash, and didn't mind her feelings for him. Was she too much for him? _"You are much worse than Naruto. Go practice a jutsu or two." _Her heart just broke into two when he walked away with those words. She swore in her heart when he left, she will just look away to him and look at Naruto. "It doesn't matter. Just look forward to the future without _him._" She turned away and opened the door. She left the confused blonde on the table, sipping his coffee. _And always look for the future, never miss a chance of living._

&%&

"Naruto, Hokage-sama calls you to her office 2 sharp." Kakashi shouted, only receiving silence. He became worried, dashing towards the quiet and lonely hall and searched for any trace of the blonde. He blew the doors open, but no trace of the blonde was shown. But he was greeted with a big shout. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" He toppled over the small table just beside him, and fell on the hard wooden floor. "What… are you doing here?" Naruto panted, looking at the collapsed male. Groaning, his onyx eye glared at the boy's eyes. "I said, go to Hokage-sama on 2 sharp." He stood up, brushing himself off before disappearing. Well, that was quite an entertainment.

"Why did you get drunk, Naruto?" She bore holes to the blonde, whose eyes only stare at the floor. He couldn't admit it, his tongue felt too big for his mouth. He was disappointed, why could he be a coward to his own aunt? "Tsunade-baa-chan, I want to…" He couldn't say the word. He wanted to crawl back to his shell and never go back again. It was too much. "I want to…forget…about…_him._" He broke down, him feeling tired. His legs wobble, his emotions too big for his chest. _Its too much to bear, baa-chan._ He looked at the scared woman, his eyes stare at the black space. _I want to die._

(*)

She growled, her kunai was already grasped on her gloved hands. She stare at the silhouette beneath the trees. Her fists shook, her emotions strong. She felt not weak, but stronger. A _lot _stronger. She felt as if she could defeat him with a simple contact on his cheek. She could break down his bones, loving to hear his bines shatter and crack for her ears only. The wind swooshes, tense atmosphere not scaring her. Bushes rustling, water squelched, making the kunoichi look on every direction. She was getting tense in any second, not knowing its strength but the familiar chakra.

Something whizzed on her way, and she caught it with her other hand. A silent growl escaped on her lips as the silhouette finally appeared. Onyx eyes bored on her electrifying green ones. She said in a bitter voice, fire flaming on her eyes. "**Sasuke."**

**(A/N): For those who reviewed on my works, thank you very much. I apologize for the late upload, but I was out of town and I didn't bring my laptop. I would appreciate it if you either rate my work or review it. No flames please, good words move my heart the most.:)**

**Sayonara!~**

**-hazelynt**


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): For those who reviewed, made it their favourite, and followed this story, I am truly grateful that you all continued to tune in this story. People, please review/comment on this question. Will it be okay if I post a story with my twins OC? I promise it would be VERY LONG. I will tell you the details if you comment or so. My details are written on Microsoft Word and I will just copy and paste. So, here is the chapter with ACTION. Hope you enjoy!

The pinkette stood there, her weapons ready as she faced the man who betrayed her with a heartless glare. "Why are you here, _Sasuke_?" Her bitter voice made the raven chuckle darkly. Onyx eyes turning into bloodshot red. Three tomoes on his Sharingan eyes swirled, turning into Mangekyō Sharingan. "I also want to ask, why are _you _here?" He stated, his right hand consciously grabbing the hilt of the sword. The pink-haired kunoichi gripped her kunai tightly, ready for the action the rogue will give her. She was sure, he won't beat her until someone arrives on her rescue. Yes, she has been a coward. Yet, she wants some bonding with the boy she once loved, right? A dark smile curled up her lips.

Oh, she is going to have some fun with this man, all right.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where is Sakura-chan?" He hurried, grasping the note on his hand. His cerulean eyes became a little reddish. His cheeks smudged with dried tears he didn't bother to wipe away. _'It doesn't matter.'_ He thought as he clicked his tongue, irate that he hasn't seen the pink-haired woman he needed to see._ 'Sakura-chan.' _He dashed through millions of trees, searching for the kunoichi's trace. _'I'll be there. To save you, like I always do for you.'_

(&)

_Clash! _The metals crashed, such force bringing them backward. Panting, the boy chuckled. A smirk was plastered on his place, making the pinkette furious. How dare he just irritate me like that? Battle cries occupied the wind, her feet stomping the ground. Followed with a strong punch on the ground, the ground shattered like glass, large boulders coming on the Uchiha's way. He dodged it like nothing, but he was surprised that he was greeted with a kick on the back. His back was injured, since her kick was very powerful. Landing gracefully, his fingers danced, summoning fire. "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" He blew small orbs of fire coming on her way, damaging her quickly. "Useless…" The raven muttered, enraging the kunoichi. "Cherry Blossom Impact*!" She screamed as she aimed her fist on Sasuke's chest. Unfortunately, she missed, mistakenly punching the surface of the earth. Rubbles were smashed, tiny rocks blown away. The Uchiha landed on his feet perfectly, now summoning lightning.

Lightning sizzled on his hand, fizzled and cackled on the quiet atmosphere.

"Oh no…" She muttered, earning a dark and ugly laugh from the raven. "Yes…" He muttered, standing up with threatening gaze on his bleeding eyes. She threw shurikens on his way, but he started running towards her. He avoided the shurikens easily, panicking the pinkette. _'I'm too late…'_ She stared at the lightning that fizzled and sizzled on his hand.

Her emerald eyes looking at the raven's figure who was dashing on her way.

'_No…'_ Few meters away, time stopped.

'_I'm sorry.'_ The lightning was centimeters away from her, closing her eyes. Peace settled within her chest.

'_Naruto.'_ She then heard silence.

'_Sasuke.'_ The blonde stared at the bloodshot red eyes that bore to his. _'What…have you done?'_ He gritted his teeth, then looked at the rosette on his arms, in such deep slumber. _'I promise, Sakura-chan.' _He set the latent woman on the grassy field, then back at the ascending figure. _'I promise, I will do everything to forget him. By force.'_

"Such a weak girl… Just like the past eh, Naruto?" The raven questioned, smirking at his response. "No, Sasuke. She is powerful, powerful to save such a weak person like me." He said. "I know I'm not powerful enough to defeat you. But still…" He gave him a smirk that took him back.

"I have to try."

^#^

He dashed, a kunai he held was gripped tight. His eyes focused on the Uchiha whose eyes bore to his movements. Nothing can stop him from trying.

Slashing it forward, the raven dodged his attack, landing smoothly. They spoke no words. They knew force spoke them, they knew words are useless. So they attack, defend, and use their own power to survive.

That's the way they communicate, right?

"Chidori!" The raven shouted, snatching the last of his chakra on his hand. Lightning sizzled again on his hand, cackling. On the other side, two men also used the last of their chakra. A ball of blue chakra spun on his hand, then his clone disappeared. Wind swirled on his ball of chakra. It hissed, sputtered and crackled.

The same noise, the same power.

Same power, same formulations.

Same formulations, same strength.

Same strength, same beings.

Same beings, same brothers.

They weren't called brothers, nor rivals.

Nor friends, nor frenemies.

Friends. That's what Naruto called them. Sasuke denied. But in his heart, he knew that he had the same feeling deep down, like in the abyss.

x&x

Shurikens were tossed away, amounts of chakra were wasted.

Blood splutters everywhere, the ground shook with force.

Energies were used, and were wasted.

Strengths were hidden, but now revealed.

Naruto now in his Sage Mode, Sasuke in his Susanoo Mode.

They bore into each other's eyes. No words spoken.

Then the fight resumed, the pinkette now awoke and started to hope for Naruto's safety. _'Please.' _She prayed to the heavens, only to hear the sizzle, crackle, and smash on the battlefield. _'Let Naruto live.'_

Sasuke drew out his sword, pointing the tip of it to the injured Naruto.

"Time for you to die, Naruto." He charged, battle cry escaping on his lips. Naruto stood up, his hands then seized the blade. Blood poured down on his hands, the blade was too sharp. A smirk plastered on the raven's damaged features, a dirty one indeed. "Chidori Spear!" He shouted, a sizzle from the sword shocked the blonde. His body shook as he still held the sword. He was furious, so mad that he couldn't do anything to save his lost friend. Yet, destiny made them meet. And he couldn't help but thank Kami and do his best.

The lightning stopped, no sounds were heard. A gasp escaped on the rosette's lips, her eyes shed tears. Blood dripped between the two boys. A smile curling up Naruto's lips.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke."

The heavens opened, a light shone from above.

"Thank you…"


	5. Chapter 5

The Hokage clicked her tongue, her eyes rested on the two injured boys who lay down the bed peacefully. "Well, looks like they were fighting each other." She gazed at the raven, who was in deep slumber. _'What should we do? How could we make him forget about his vengeance?'_ He looked at the blonde, sleeping peacefully. They were difficult to heal, but thank goodness Sakura went to help her. She blocked Sasuke's chakra network, in case he may escape or use dangerous techniques that may cause destruction. The pinkette stood there, staring like an idiot on the blonde. Her emerald eyes brimmed tears, her chest began to feel heavy. _'Oh Naruto.' _She wanted to touch him, to thank him, or maybe, kiss him. He was such a hero. He deserved such power, even though he was such a knucklehead. Yes, he was the number one knucklehead ninja. _Her _knucklehead ninja.

He groaned, feeling his head light and dizzy. He held his head, then put the black locks out of his face. He felt as if he was fully healed. But then, he felt _no _power. He felt useless. Someone did this.

And they shall pay.

He glanced around the room, but only found darkness. Such a shame, he knew that he and Naruto charged to each other and fought. They fought to death. No more chakra, no more weapons, just fists and all. And to only remember him blow a bomb. A sleeping bomb. _'I'm such an idiot. I got carried away.'_ He stood up, but his legs jerked. "Damn it." He muttered. He found a tinge of blonde hair on the dark. He approached it. He must know. He must KNOW.

*%*

"_I'm proud of you, son." The blonde chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Dad, you're making me embarrassed." A hearty laugh escaped on the red-headed woman's lips. They were proud parents. Parents of the hero who saved Konohagure and his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. "Haha! You should also be proud, Naruto! You already accomplished many!" Kushina, Naruto's mother exclaimed with pride. Her big compliment was so heart-warming, making the blonde smile. Tears were shed from his eyes, his parents giving him a warm smile. "You guys are the best!" He hugged them both. "Say, Naruto. You like that pink-haired girl?" Kushina asked, making her son blush from embarrassment. "Mom… Don't ask me all of the sudden." His eyes searched for humor on their eyes, but nothing. He was confused, why do they talk about Sakura out of the blue? _

"_Naruto, do you like her?" Minato asked, getting no response. The boy's cerulean eyes gazed on the bright light that surrounded them. He was puzzled, yet jumbled in the situation. Love? What is love? Like? What is like? What are the differences? "Naruto…" He stared at the woman beside him, her holding his hand. "Naruto, you should've told us that it wasn't the best time."_

_He stare at the ground again, his thought swirled his head like chaos. What is the difference anyway? "Mom, Dad, how do you feel when you are loved?" Words spilled out of his mouth, still he wasn't worried. His parents looked at each other, not getting the answer. "Well, Naruto. You will know when the time comes."_

_He gazed on his parents, not that he was angry. Hence, he wanted to storm away from the tension. "Naruto, I'm sorry. But our chakra is almost gone." Minato broke the awkward silence as they started to disappear. "But Naruto, look at us." He was grabbed from behind and held tightly. "We are a family, Naruto. A complete and happy family." Kushina said, a smile approached her features. "Your problems are also ours, Naruto. Our bond is far stronger, and very tight." His cerulean eyes widen, his heart warmed in the cold rime that froze his beating heart. "The strength of our family is stronger, and you must realize that you are not alone." _

_Their lower body started to fade away. Kushina held her son's whiskered cheeks, making him tilt his head up. "Naruto, we are your parents. Start living a life that you have right now. Achieve your dream, live your life to the fullest. And never regret." Her last words faded, making him weep as he started to disappear as well. "Family…"_

%&%

"What did you do to me?" The raven demanded angrily, clenching his fists on the cold bar that stood between him and a blonde. "Uchiha Sasuke, you have done such a great catastrophe between you and Konohagure. You have become rogue, and killed innocent beings." He gritted his teeth, not enjoying the treatment. Still, he smirked at the woman. "I enjoyed killing people, and I have accomplished my dream. I have no use for the Konohagure. I might as well kill myself instead of playing your childish games." The woman grunted in displeasure. "Well Uchiha, pay your price before we execute you." She simply stated. "Over my dead body." A flick on his forehead made him remember about his dead brother. He growled fiercely. "What the hell?" He barked, touching his forehead. Memories started coming back to him, making him grip his head in pain. "No, stop." Chuckling, Tsunade gazed on the pained raven.

"Dead body? Might as well we restrain you for using your powers." She stare at the boy as he glared at her. The famous Uchiha glare, thinking that she might burn from his onyx eyes. "Starting tomorrow, we might actually start interrogating you before you plan on escaping." She turned her back and walked away.

He shivered at the nippy gale that tickled his bare upper body. He curled on one corner, his brain fuzzy. He thought that when he accomplished this, he will destroy Konohagure with his bare hands. Well, he is _in _Konohagure. Might as well start now than later. But without his powers, he was like a large dog who shrunk.

His onyx eyes stare at the dark space behind the bars, thinking that his fists will break the weak steel. He stood up and approached the mighty bars before him. He gripped the bars and attempted to break them apart. But he was far too weak.

"Sasuke." A familiar voice rang his ears. He glared at the male who looked at his dark onyx eyes. "Naruto." He stood up and ran to the bars. Banging to it, his hand reached for the blonde who just stood there, watching the boy rampage in his cell. "NARUTO!" The bars clang as the raven punched his bloody fists on the hard steel. "Stop, Sasuke."

Said man stopped, obliging the blonde. He opened the door carefully and approached the quiet male. He stood few feet away, still approached him. When they were meters apart, he hugged him. "Thank you, Sasuke." The Uchiha's back felt wet, as he knew that the blonde was weeping. He didn't mind at all. "Welcome back, Sasuke."

(A/N): So much drama in this chapter. Might as well end it in the next two chapters or so. In the previous chapter, please read my Author's Note and comment in here. I would like to know if it will be okay if I post my own LONG OC story. I would really appreciate it.:)

To: Tahkz01- Thank you very much and I will send it right away.:)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): So I will change the way I reply to you. For those who were 'surprised' at my PM to you, I'm terribly sorry. I would probably just put my reply to you here. If you review, I will reply you like this:

[Name]- [My reply to you]

Thank you very much for the continuous support!

After done 'chatting' with Sasuke, the blonde began to walk away from the lonely prison. As he exit, a gust of wind propelled in his wake. The moon illuminated his blonde silky hair, his blonde locks covered his face. "Naruto!" He looked over his shoulder, only to see the rosette approaching on his direction.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you still here?" He asked. Sakura looked away, staring at the beautiful night sky. "Well, I was going to ask you something important… But I'll just ask you that tomorrow!" She exclaimed. She happily skipped with Naruto, making him uncomfortable. _'What happened to her?'_

(&)

"Sakura-chan?" He called, grabbing the pinkette's attention. "Yes, Naruto?"

"What are you supposed to say yesterday?" The girl's smile faded, then she stared at the blue skies above them.

"Naruto, do you ever like someone?"

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

He could feel his heart beating wildly right now. Is this some joke? Is his ears tricking him at this time?

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do now?

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

He couldn't answer. He got the term 'cat got your tongue'. He was caught in the moment. His heart beat fast, sweat beaded on his forehead.

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

He fiddled his fingers. What now? He swallowed the lump on his throat.

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

What was he to do?

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

"S-sakura-chan!"

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

"…"

"You don't have the same feelings for me like before?"

_Ba-thump!_

His heart skipped a beat. What was he to say?

He really doesn't have the same feelings for her then before. When she surrendered to Naruto her love, she also told him to stop searching for Sasuke. But now that he is here, locked up on the prison, what was she to say?

"Sakura." His stern voice shook Sakura. She flinched.

"I don't like you anymore."

Her emerald eyes fogged, but she held it back and swallowed.

"Naruto…"

He stood up straight, not liking the moment.

"I'm leaving for a while."

He leaped away and ran. She was caught like a deer on the headlights. But her eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes, was already clouded with tears. _'Was this true?'_

She regretted it. _'Grab the chance now before it's gone.'_

"Hey Sasuke." The raven turned his head to the voice, noticing the blonde's forlorn features. "What's wrong?"

Naruto sat down beside him on the bed, his hands both clenched. "Sakura is getting weird lately."

The raven chuckled and closed his eyes. "Yeah, she tried to kill me twice. And it never accomplished." He chuckled.

"No. I mean, the day when we are going to the Raikage to tell him to forget about your disposal, she tried to let me forget about saving you."

The Uchiha grunted in response. "You tried to convince the Raikage to stop my disposal?" He sniggered. "I bet he wholeheartedly accepted your precious desire."

Naruto pouted. "That's not it, Sasuke!" He plopped himself on the bed and sighed warily. "When I told Sakura that she was lying, she insisted that she didn't have feelings for you and told me to stop searching you."

Silence embraced the two men. "Don't you even love Sakura?" The blonde gasped as the raven wallop him on the head. "That hurts…" He rubbed at the bump on his head.

"When we were still Genin, you were really crazy about Sakura and really wanted to date her." He looked at the hushed blonde. "Now that she told you she loved you, why not take the chance?"

The blonde shook his head in response. "She was lying, Sasuke. I knew that. She still loved you like before."

The Uchiha clicked his tongue then lay down on the bed. "I don't even like her at all."

The blonde laughed at his comment. "Really, Sasuke?"

"She's annoying, that's why." They were silent again. The blue skies now blinked orange. They were talking for so long, they haven't realized that it was already sunset. "Sasuke, don't you think she likes me?"

Sasuke looked at his best friend. "I don't know, Naruto. You are the only one who can see that, not me."

She walked down the streets of Konoha, her thoughts swirled around her head. _'What am I supposed to do? Do I really have feelings for him?'_

'_Do I still love Sasuke?'_

'_Do I even hate him?'_

She stopped, then squatted on the corner of the deserted street.

"Do I love him?"

She looked at the sudden appearance of a stranger. Blonde hair travelled down to her waist, a familiar pair of blue eyes stare at her emerald ones. "Ino!"

The girl smiled at her. "Hey."

"I need help." She stopped running towards her and held her face down.

"From what?"

"Naruto, what happened to Sasuke anyway?" The Hokage stepped forward and greeted him with a warm smile. "He's fine, baa-chan. I was happy to see him okay." He smiled back brightly.

"Do you want him to live in the Uchiha compound?"

The cerulean eyes of the boy stare at the setting sun. A frown placed on his features. "No, baa-chan."

He looked back. "I don't want him to remember anymore horrible memories. He is back, and I don't want him running away again. He has a choice."

"I see." She walked towards where Naruto is standing.

"I'm happy you have retrieved your own best friend. I'm proud."

He smiled at the chuckling woman. "Thank you."

(^)

The raven stared at the grey ceiling, cobwebs hanging beneath him. He looked at the approaching figure. "What?"

"I see that Naruto talked to you first." He sat up and stare outside.

"Hn."

"You have the permission to leave the prison. But you need to pick where you will live first. Naruto told me that he doesn't want you to live on the compound."

A smile curled up his lips. That dobe really cared about him. "What are the choices, Hokage-sama?"

The woman smiled. He is certainly back. "Either you live in a new apartment, or someone else's. If they don't mind at all, you may live there. If you want a new one, you must pay with your own money."

He frowned and leaned back. "Maybe I'll live with Naruto."

She smiled happily at him. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Back at the Uzumaki's apartment, he sneezed loudly, enough to let his neighbours hear. "Someone's talking about me…" He muttered, but threw it away. He continued gobbling his ramen cup until someone knocked on his door loudly. "Coming!" He shouted, his mouth still full with noodles. He opened the door, only to be greeted with the raven.

"Yo dobe."

(A/N): If you have any suggestions, you can review. My OC story will be coming up, and one more requested story is also coming up.

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update! You see, I really am getting obsessed on writing my OC story. Well, hope this one can satisfy you.

&%&

"Dobe, you really are lazy." He looked at the chaotic room with an annoyed expression. "And stupid."

"Hey! I really didn't know that you are moving in here, that's why I left it dirty!" The blonde exclaimed, an irk mark appeared on his forehead.

The raven smirked. "You admitted it." The blonde growled and stomped away. "Whatever."

"Oh, by the way, I invited Sakura here to help me clean up." The blonde stopped instantly. _'Sakura.'_

The raven stepped out of the room and glanced at the immobile Naruto. "Oi, dobe."

"I'm going to get something. I'll be right back." He jogged to the main door and slammed it close. The raven scratched his head angrily. "I really don't understand that idiot."

(&)

'_Sakura-chan is going to my house to help clean up Sasuke's room. But why all of the sudden? Why didn't she ask me first?' _He stopped for a moment. _'Oh yeah, it's because I rejected her. She was really lying to me.' _He started to walk away before he heard someone call his name. A feminine voice, he noted. "Naruto!"

He turned around and saw Ino running towards her. "Ino." She stopped and put her hands on her waist and put on a glare. "What's with the face?"

He sadly smiled at her and shook his head. "I'm going somewhere. You need anything?" The girl tugged his sleeve and whispered on his ear.

"I need to tell you something about Sakura." He leaned back and shook his head.

"Ino. If you're helping Sakura, don't come to me. I don't want to hear something about her anymore." He gritted, then angrily stomped away.

"Naruto, please! I need to tell you something REALLY important!" She grabbed his collar and quickly pulled him. "Oi!"

"Sasuke." The raven grunted and turned to the expected visitor. "Sakura."

"You asked me to help you, right? So, I came." He nodded and pointed the room to her.

As she passed him, she whispered on his ear. "Also, we need to talk."

The raven first looked at her before nodding. Slightly interested?

(#)  
"Naruto! Just listen to me!" She pulled his ear and dragged him to the corner. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

She let go and whispered to him. "Sakura told me what happened. And you want to know the truth?"

He grunted and looked away. "I ain't interested. And I think I got her point now."

She shook her head. "Sakura told me that she really likes you, Naruto."

His eyes looked at her and his head didn't move in a slightest bit.

"You made her change, made her a different person. She isn't interested in Sasuke anymore. Because of what he has done to her, she doesn't want that to happen again. You made her realize you were always there for her. You said you will do anything to get him back, right?"

He nodded. "I said that to her when I was still training with Pervy Sage! But now, it's different." He stubbornly said.

"But now she really, and seriously changed her mind. She wanted to kill Sasuke two times, right?"

He nodded. "Well, in that way, she really meant it. She isn't in love with Sasuke anymore."

The blonde looked at the blue skies. _'Okaa-chan, otou-san, help me understand.'_

The pinkette obediently wiped the surfaces of the room, sweat beaded on her forehead. She wiped her sweat away and continued to clean the remaining furniture.

The raven busied himself putting his boxes to his room, not much stuff to occupy the whole space. He opened the box and pull out his old clothes. His onyx eyes stared at the clothing for a moment before closing his eyes, dropping the cloth.

'_Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake. Officially Team 7.'_

"Sasuke?" He turned to the pinkette. He grasped the material before pulling out all of his clothes.

"About Naruto, do you like him?" The pinkette gasped and looked at the composed Uchiha. "What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

"Naruto told me, are you really true about your own feelings?"

Sakura stared at the ground for a moment. _'I don't know.'_

She looked at the door. _'I really… don't know.'_

The blonde boy walked on the crowded streets of Konohagure, his mind filled with worries, thoughts, and whatsoever. He was once the carefree and troublesome boy. He ran around the town, carrying a bucket full of paint. The pleasant morning filled him with happiness.

He never knew that growing up will become troublesome.

Now that he is nearly an adult, he was always swallowed with endless problems and even people. Even though he was a hero, he couldn't be one for emotions.

He wasn't the one who could actually solve anything with one snap of a finger. People actually wanted to become like those people.

But a snap wouldn't be enough.

People were meant to do things with their hands. Even feet would do.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the one who spoke.

"Oh, Shikamaru." The boy clicked his tongue and muttered. "Walking to a wall won't get you anywhere."

The blonde was confused at first, before he realized.

"I am?"


	8. Chapter 8

So, I am terribly sorry that I haven't posted on my incomplete stories. I need to be a temporary secretary on our business. So I don't have time to write. But now, I got all the time I want!

Tahkz01- Thank you, and I really laughed at the last part.

25BAM50- Thank you!

(*)

"Thanks for the help, Sakura." Earning a slight nod, the pinkette exited and walked slowly. With a weird talk with Sasuke, she somewhat realized what Naruto felt right now. Was it like, playing with his feelings or so?

"_Sakura-chan~!" The pinkette scowled as she looked at the modest blonde. "What do you want, Naruto?" _

_The said lad giggled weirdly. "Do you want to come with me to Ichiraku? We'll have a date there." He mumbled the last part, but the pinkette noticed._

_She punched Naruto on the cheek, an irk mark on her (large) forehead. "Not a chance, idiot!"_

Now she felt it. She didn't realize it, she is _really _that stupid to realize what he felt long time ago. Now that she felt it, she felt sorry for the blonde she bonded with a few years ago, until now.

Rejection.

She curled up on her knees, and sobbed real quiet. She at least has feelings right now, and if she didn't, she really became a heartless monster.

"Oh, Sakura. What are you doing?"

She wiped her tear away and looked at the shadow in front of her. "Oh, Sai."

Giving her a fake smile, he joined her by sitting on the dirt beside her. "Why are you frowning?"

She sighed blearily, her emerald eyes closing. "I don't know if you will answer this, but does Naruto tell you how he feels… about me?"

He thought for a moment before frowning. "Nah, Naruto doesn't really tell me how he feels." A sigh escaped on her pink lips again.

"I am truly a horrible friend." A silence passed, and she finally looked at the quiet Sai.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading on how to comfort a friend who is in trouble." He reads it carefully, narrowing his eyes in process.

"I'm home." The blonde muttered, pulling out his shoes and stepping on the warm wooden floor. He saw the raven eating, and Sasuke looked at his blank face.

"Something's wrong again?" He nodded, walking to his room. He withdrew his weapons out before plopping to his bed. The soft foam carrying his weight, it made him happy.

The brilliant night sky made him wonder, some flash backs settling on his mind.

"_Look, Sakura-chan! Fireworks!" He pointed on the sky, different set of colours illuminated the whole sky. The girl looked in awe as the lights danced gracefully._

He remembered it perfectly, like it was still yesterday.

"_Wow…" The girl awed, a smile formed on her lips. He smiled brightly and mumbled. "It's really good to see you happy, Sakura-chan."_

_The girl looked back at him in shock, but it slipped away and she smiled. A real smile. "Me too, Naruto."_

A tear escaped, a frown drawn on his features. He wished that it would become forever, but it wasn't a fairy tale. He wished that Sakura will be like that forever.

But he already had enough.

He had too much to handle, and he doesn't want to lift it on his shoulders anymore.

He sighed in frustration. "Having a relationship is really a pain."

(*)

The Hokage looked at the raven, a frown platered on her features. "You really want to be in our services, again?"

He shrugged. "If you like to, then I'm glad. If not, suit yourself."

A sigh escaped on her lips, she dug towards her drawer and hand a blank paper.

"Fill out your information here if you will become a citizen here in Konohagure. And if you do, you will take a test which will declare your rank."

He nodded. "Dismissed." He exited and walked towards home. In the middle of his walk, he noticed the blonde stare at the clouds. His cerulean eyes filled with worry, it made him troubled too.

"Dobe, why are you staring?" Naruto looked at him and gave a fake smile. "Nothing, what happened anyway?"

"Hokage told me to fill out this form and I will be tested to know my rank. Just like the Chunnin Exams."

The blonde nodded and stood up from his position. "Wanna go somewhere? I need to go somewhere to cool my head off."

The raven stared at him and nodded. "Not at the Ichiraku Ramen."

(*)

"I guess this is my first attempt." She scratched her pink hair, then glared at the paper. She read it all over again, but she isn't that sure that it could make the blonde be satisfied. Or mad.

She folded it neatly and placed it on the envelope. She made her way towards the apartment of the blonde and suddenly looked at the man she was looking for. She quickly hid, and peeked on the corner of her eye.

He looked quite _happy_, at least. It was a relief for her. Her struggles for happiness has gripped her tight. She felt her heart clench at that moment.

After they have left, she left the note on his room, not caring where it had landed or where it went. All it mattered was that his name was carved on the letter itself.

Love. That is what it is engraved on the blonde's mind. He never cared about having a real relationship. All he thought was that he kiss, date, marry, have kids, then die. Simple steps just made him quite pumped up.

But now that he is stuck on the steps, he had no way out. He was _confused._ He didn't know that there are ups and downs in a relationship.

He didn't know it wasn't quite simple as he thought it will be. The called hero who was always full of love, hope, and faith, was now very baffled on this so-called _relationship_.

He looked at the raven beside him. His best friend doesn't look very vexed at all, like nothing happened. Though his dark onyx eyes told otherwise, he looked very _calm_. The blonde walked towards their apartment, dreadfully tired in emotional stress.

"Naruto, tell me what's bothering you." The raven suddenly spoke, surprising the said teen. He wasn't this _helpful _at all, since he was very cold since the Uchiha Massacre. This bothered him mostly.

"Why, Sasuke?" The blonde asked, trying to hold back the salty liquid that threatened to stream down to his whiskered cheeks.

"Because… dobe, you are going on the other way."

"Sakura, what did you write there, anyway?" The chirpy blonde asked, sipping on her hot cup of jasmine tea. The cool breeze made their hair sway a little, which made them enjoy the quiet atmosphere.

After deciding to make a picnic on the top of the Hokage Mountain, they discussed about Sakura's troubles and so. They mostly enjoyed the beautiful nature around them, yet the pinkette's troubles made them go back to reality.

"Well… That would be a secret, Ino. That's my own letter anyways." Sakura uttered, taking a small bite on her nicely made riceball.

The blonde whined, yet she told herself that it was her privacy. Since they are frenemies, as they call it, they still respect their own privacy.

"It's not fair…" She muttered, slowly enjoying the cloudy weather.

"But still… Did you confess to him?" She tilted her head sideways. The pinkette sighed, closing her eyes. "I have done that a long time ago, Ino…" A tear slipped out of her emerald eyes.

"I regretted it the day I met him."


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N): Whoa… Kind of was surprised that many have reviewed on the story… That almost made me cry…*sniff sniff* enough with the drama, let me just give you my replies on your reviews. It won't be long…

Tahkz01- Hmm… You said that I will make a twist, so maybe I did! Although I do not know how do really do a TWIST or so… Thanks by the way for supporting me all the way.

snad- Ummm… That may be the point… But, whatever! We will just see how it turns out.

ElementalMiko12- Thank you!

OKAY! On with the story…

The pinkette walked down on the crowded roads of Konohagure, as she call it her 'home'. She was tired of this drama. She wanted it to be straight, no obstacles on her way. But she knew it wasn't simple.

It was like killing Sasuke with your bare hands. She tried to, but failed to do it. There were doubts that circled around her head. She hated the way she fell for the raven. She was stupid, easily falling for the Uchiha's looks and power. Curse those handsome Uchihas.

She noticed her other raven friend still reading the stupid 'how-to-treat-a-friend' book. His eyes scanning every page, a frown plastered upon his lips.

"Still reading the book, Sai?" She yelled, hoping to get his attention. And it did. His dark eyes looked at her emerald orbs, a fake smile now replacing his frown.

"Of course, Sakura-chan." He closed his book and leapt down from his spot. He wore his navy blue long sleeved shirt with high collar, and with matching pants and his regular shinobi sandals.

He examined Sakura, and patted her shoulder. She let him do it, for the sake of being comforted. "Is it still because of Naruto?"

She nodded, silent tears trailing down her rosy cheeks. Sai just stared at her, not knowing her emotional stress was slowly killing her.

"Why won't you confess to him?" He tilted his head, frowing again.

"No… I already sent him a letter. I hope he can understand what I mean…"

He nodded and gave her a smile, a fake one usually. "I'm going back. I guess tell me what happened." He muttered, and disappeared out of sight.

The pinkette fell to the ground, her knees touched the soil, her hands covering her wet face. She wasn't sobbing, she was crying. Her emotional breakdown seem to get the best of her. Now what will she do in order to face Naruto?

(^)

Entering his apartment, he heard a sheet rip. He raised his foot, and saw a folded and ripped paper on the wooden floor. He picked it up and silently read it. Noticing the handwriting, he continued.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am wrong, and just like you have said, you are always right. I gathered my thoughts all for this, and I hope you understand what I am going to say. Well, I expected you to accept me on your arms when I confessed to you on the Land of Iron. When you rejected, I was, of course, enraged. I might as well keep it first before I confess to you again. And this is it. My last, and final confession to you. I know how much you liked me since we entered the Academy, and I just thought it was a joke or a common thing people think about me. I was so lovesick to Sasuke, and I just only looked at him with such eyes._

_And you always invited me to date you, I rejected you, like always. And I similarly did it to Sasuke, which turns out we are both rejected. We are always on the same boat when it comes to confessing, yet I didn't understand what you have felt when I always rejected you. Was it like someone slashing you million times on your heart? Well, maybe. That is what I felt when you are now rejecting me. I felt like I wanted to commit suicide or just run away. I hated it when it comes to rejecting. I knew that I should have realized what you have felt for me. Yes, I am a mere stupid woman, but I still have feelings. Maybe a little for you when I was still a child. But now, I felt like my heart just beats faster whenever you are around. Right?_

_If I am wrong, just tell me. I do not bite, right? No, I punch… But these will be my last words before I… fade away from your life._

_Naruto Uzumaki, I love you with all my heart._

_-Sakura_

His cerulean eyes was now blur, realizing it was tears that was forming on his eyes. His fist clenched, and he felt like his heart has shattered into million pieces. Now he was wrong.

He thought the pinkette would just give up and go back to Sasuke. But on what he now saw was that she had walked away from Sasuke and went to his. He was now a stupid man, and now he should fix this. Before it is too late.

&%&

She was Tsunade's student, the Hokage. Kept on telling her to be strong, it made her realize what the blonde have always felt. _Naruto…_

But now, she was even too weak to go back to her home. Now she is on top of the Hokage Mountain, gathering her thoughts for the last time. She thought that this will become the best solution that came up from her mind. And now she is doing it.

Her feet ascended, the tip of the mountain crumbled and fell down many feet below. She _was_ scared, but she had to do this in order to become free of this _sick_ world that she is living in.

Yes, she admitted that Konohagure was the home that is peaceful, harmonious, and very friendly. But of course, it couldn't be too perfect.

Sometimes people need to think. _How would life be perfect?_

Her arms outstretched, she closed her eyes. Her mind went blank, she was now _falling_.

She felt the wind slam towards her, tears escaped. The last time she will be seeing the smiles of the villagers, the last time she will see her parents, and the last time she will see someone in her life.

_Goodbye, Naruto._


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N): Sorry if I haven't updated then latest instalment of Help Me Forget. I'm really happy that someone just made me their favourite author.

25BAM50- Well… Here it is! So no more waiting!

Zatheko- Haha! That is what writers do… Wanting to satisfy the hunger of the readers and giving them the dang cliff hangers. Here it is then.

Tahkz01- Dang you… How did ya know?

impromtumelody95- Haha! Sakura just doesn't realize what Naruto really feels about her. She thought it was just a joke or a common thing people think of her.

The Godaime Hokage doesn't know what to do. Just like Naruto, in this case. She looked at the still pinkette on the white hospital bed. She was scared, at least. Why would she commit something she hated to do?

"_Committing suicide is not the best choice at all! I would never do that!"_

Yet, look at her now. She was emotionally stressed, and she had unexpectedly given up on this. What kind of kunoichi is she?

The blonde teen groaned, now catching the attention of the Hokage. She pursed her lips, and looked back to the asleep woman.

What is she to do?

"Naruto, do you know why she did this?" She sat down and crossed her legs, her arms also crossed on her chest. He shivered, trying to avoid the murderous glare she sent on his wake.

After a moment, he spoke. "When we were on the Academy, I admired her very much. I tried to go out with her, ask her out on a date, everything. I wanted to be with her, that is what I thought at least in my 13-year-old mind. When I grew up, I became obsessed on having the need of power, in order to save Sasuke. I trained and trained, Sakura sometimes trailing on my mind. She at least supported me a little, then made me stronger."

The Hokage patiently nodded.

"When we heard that Sasuke was about to be disposed by the Kages, I was outraged. I mean, how could they do that to Sasuke?! I should be the one to save him, not someone who will just throw him away like he was trash or something! I promised the whole village that I would save him! Like what he always do to me when we were still team mates."

His fist clenched and unclenched, just like what his heart was feeling right now. He was hurt, what about his promise?

"_I promise I will bring back Sasuke! Believe it!"_

And he did, but the other way around. Or a different way.

"Me, Kakashi-sensei, and Yamato went to the Land Of Iron, and we were about to go to object Sasuke's disposal. We met the Raikage, at least. Me and him fought, and then, Kakashi-sensei apologized to him for my actions. When he went away, we met Sakura and the others. Right there, she admitted her feelings to me."

A salty tear slipped out of his cerulean eyes.

"She told me that I should stop chasing for Sasuke, and go back to the village and continue chasing after my dream. But there was something wrong from her, and I knew it. She was lying. I know she still has feelings for Sasuke. And she was lying to herself!"

They haven't noticed that the girl stirred from her sleep, and listened to their conversation. Her eyes still closed, yet her ears sharp.

"How could I be a Hokage when I can't even save someone who is my best friend?! Sasuke was obsessed on revenge, and he was already swallowed by the dark abyss! I knew I will save him!"

"But, the time came when Sasuke and I fought. I knew Sakura tried to kill her, but why? I thought she still has feelings for her, and I knew that she wouldn't do that."

More tears escaped, his eyes shut, and his fists clenched tightly. A warm hand slipped into his grasp.

"I would do that, Naruto."

"!" He turned his head to see Sakura giving a small smile to him.

"I'm always there for you, right Naruto? I was always supporting you."

Her emerald eyes held back the sorrowful tears that threatened to spill.

"No, Sasuke isn't in my heart anymore. You are."

That is when she broke down. Her cries made his heart slow down, and his cerulean eyes darker. No longer the bright and cheerful boy he was before, but he the one who regretted his loss. The loss of his only love.

(^)

He is Sasuke Uchiha. The only survivor of the Uchiha clan, and the one who is alone. He was stoic, and he wasn't a fan of bursting his feelings.

He was an Uchiha, for Kami's sake. Uchihas do not burst to tears and cry for something that was either small or big for him to swallow in. He is an ice prince, not the one for warm feelings.

Now, the walls around him broke down. Due to the blonde idiot, he felt comfortable around people. He _has_ a big vocabulary, and he was sometimes expressing himself to other people.

He was promoted as Jounin. And he was sincerely happy about it. He has feelings to, doesn't he?

He is now walking towards the apartment where he and the idiot share. He doesn't want to see the face of the Uchiha mansion, he planned on bringing it down and forgetting about it soon.

Now he has freedom.

His stoic face soon transformed into a calm one since he entered the apartment. Declaring his presence, he pulled out his sandals and walked towards the kitchen bare-footed.

He noticed that the blonde wasn't here, and he decided to make dinner.

He saw a note on the countertop, and took it.

_Will be back soon. Prep some dinner for me and don't wait._

He sighed and crumpled it. He did prepare dinner, a delicious one.

He wasn't the one who is born a great cook, yet he had skills.

He rolled his eyes and went to take a bath. Now there is peace.

"I love you, Naruto." The pinkette muttered, still sobbing from the late events.

He was surprised, she told it in front of him! She hadn't notice the fear of saying those three words. And she always thought she might wet herself on the spot.

"I… loved you since the day we met, the day you saved me, and the day you never gave up on your dreams and your promises. I love you, Naruto Uzumaki! And you will never deny it!"

"…" He was speechless, alright. Why would he deny it anyway?


	11. Chapter 11

Before we begin, I would like to confess that I deleted my other story that is "Destiny's Child", since no one else would like to read it except for Tahkz01. *sniff* Sorry, my friend. ;(

25BAM50- Thanks!

Tahkz01- *gasps* Oh my goodness! Tell me, who will I destroy when it will be the first day of school? *laughs* Thanks!

Sakura was weeping. Weeping that he was again gone. Out of her sight. Out of her reach. His back turned again. She didn't know what to do. What would she do? He was lost, and she had nothing to do to gain his attention.

Her fists curled, the white sheets wet with her salty tears. She tried to scream, but her voice was too hoarse to do so. She didn't know. She tried everything.

When he turned to leave that time, she screamed, threw her pillows to him, tried to reach his hand, and whispered the three words she would never forget.

Those three words she always mentioned and declared to her parents, to Sasuke (as his fan girl), and lastly, to _him._ Uzumaki Naruto.

Fresh tears leaked down her dark emerald eyes, red veins popped out on her sclera. She was too weak to scream out. To do anything that would make her painfully throbbing heart stop. The pain was too much, too hard to bear. She wasn't that strong to make the pain stop. She was too weak.

"_You're weaker than Naruto."_

Sasuke was right, she was weak. It was because she was a girl. A little, helpless, weak, and fragile girl. She couldn't do anything to help. She couldn't even help but stare as her team mates fought their enemies. She might as well crawl on a hole and die there from misery.

She fought hard to become strong, to become just like her team mates. The stronger she will be, the more she can help them.

She was a kunoichi, and no more than a ninja. She was trained to fight, and help the ones who are weak. But instead, she was a ninja who was just staring at a wall, trying to burn a hole until the other side.

She was useless, yet she tried so hard. She also wanted to catch up with the blonde. The last time she checked, she was a bit stronger than him. He was also trying his best to catch up to Sasuke.

He had dreams, and it made him stronger. Now, he was even better than Sasuke. He managed to defeat Sasuke, and her… Well, she was praying to the heavens to make her wish come true.

And now, she attempted suicide, and she ended up on the hospital. And the one who saved her was the one she wanted to have peace with.

Naruto Uzumaki, the one who wanted her a few years ago, when they were still 13. The one who made her move on from her obsession and care for Sasuke, the one who made her heart beat in every second, the one who made her breathe. In every single way, he was always the one who made her realize her love for him.

The bright hair of his, it made her think the sun was him. The blue cerulean eyes, so gorgeous it made the skies jealous. His heart warming smile, it made her forget everything but him. He was the one, the one and only sunshine she would never miss.

He was confused. Naruto was confused. Moreover, he was _very_ confused. He didn't know what to say, to do, and he almost didn't remember how to breathe. Too confused, in short.

He paced in his room, stopping here and there to think. It was almost his feet would burn the ground because of friction.

He wanted to say, "Yes I love you, Sakura. Since the beginning of heaven and earth." Yet, he couldn't. What would he do if she lied? If he confessed his eternal love for her, in a few months, she could cheat on him!

'_But she almost committed suicide, tried killing Sasuke, and cried all over me!'_

True, true, yet he couldn't help but feel that he was missing a single detail. Was it true enough? He would like to let Sakura define love to him and ask her if it is true between the two of them. What was he supposed to do?

He curled into a ball in the middle of his room, and rocked like a baby. He looked like an idiot, but he _is_ an idiot, if you could see in everyone's dictionary.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe?" The blonde found the Uchiha leaning on the doorway, sipping on his tomato juice. He found it disgusting to drink a vegetable juice. He wasn't a vegetarian, for Kami's sake!

"Nothing, teme."

"Sitting like an idiot you are won't help you at all."

"…"

"…"

His arms outstretched, he mumbled in a very weird voice, "Help me. I need water."

Haruno Sakura was dismissed from her duties until the end of the week. She was glad that she was out of the hospital. Now she wanted to crawl to her bed and fell asleep like everything was work for her.

She was questioned multiple times, her head almost bursting from the bombarding questions that comes on her way. She stomped through the huge crowd, grumbling under her breath. She was too tired, she wanted to go home.

At last, she was at the doorstep of her home. She locked the door and made a beeline towards her room. Her soft bed was the one she desired now. And figured that there was a huge lump on her bed. The sheets made a huge bump, and she thought it was only a pillow.

She sighed tiredly and jumped on the bed. She didn't mind the huge bump, she just wanted to sleep.

But then… Silence covered everything before she squealed. She went out of her bed and threw her sheets over. She saw the blonde napping on the bed! Her bed!

The blonde groaned, and opened an eye. His cerulean eye made her heart stop for a second. She said nothing, but her emerald eyes held sadness and anger.

"Oh, Sakura. I want to tell ya something before I leave. I was waiting for you this morning."

She silently gasped. It was two in the afternoon! "W-why?"

He crawled out of her bed and stood in front of her. His towering body made her gulp and blush slightly. Damn, she was like Hinata!

His minty breath somehow surprised her, she shut her eyes tightly and waited for an impact. But somehow, nothing happened.

She opened one eye, and saw that the blonde's face was in front of her. It made her flush even more.

"Sakura Haruno, promise me to forget everything but you?" He whispered, a small smile glowing on his tan face.

She was silent, yet a huge tear escaped. "Yes."

The blonde smiled, a genuine smile. She was so happy. Inside her, she was jumping for joy. But that wasn't the end of the show.

"Do you love me?" He whispered, his lips mere inches towards hers. But she didn't back away, she instead leaned over.

"Of course I do, baka." She was overjoyed when his lips met hers. A kiss just made inside her stomach surge with fireworks. Of course, she imagined it.

Her hand making her way towards his neck, she deepened the kiss. Their breath was taken away, oxygen was needed.

They part, and a kiss was placed on her forehead. "I love you forever, forget the world but me."


	12. Epilogue

I wasted no time and I rushed to write the epilogue. Enjoy!

She waited for a long time, she was impatient. She wanted to see her blonde._ Now_. Her eyes searched for the sunshine hair that she missed the most for two months. _'Please tell me he is here.'_

Her feet started to move, her body not responding but her feet. She needed her blonde _now._ She searched in the forest, yet he was nowhere in sight.

Sakura started to worry. She pushed through the bushes and her breath hitched on her throat.

"Sakura?" She turned around and expected it to be her precious blonde. But she saw no one but the raven. He wore his jounin vest, the Uchiha crest plastered on his shoulders.

"What are you doing here? You aren't allowed to leave the village to search for Naruto." He scolded, sighing deeply. She frowned and pursed her pink lips.

"I'm just worried, that's all." She muttered and her eyes fall to the grassy fields. She was _too_ worried, she corrected.

"Go back to your apartment. I'm sure he will be here in any minute." He stated, bidding the pinkette to leave.

And she obliged, tears threatened to leak as she entered their apartment. Yes, they bought a new apartment. And they live in there peacefully. Nothing would disturb them.

She let herself fall down on the silky sheets below her. Grabbing her favourite scented pillow, she sobbed. The scent reminded her of the blonde, and her heart seemed to ache as her mind remembered the blonde she missed the most.

She wanted to scream, to cry hysterically and become more than a psycho. She was getting _crazy._ Crazy that her blonde was missing, missing their anniversary. Wedding anniversary, that is.

She sobbed, and his name swirled around her mind. She was threatened to search for him now, to make sure he was never hurt, never gone.

And he wasn't.

She was surprised that a warm hand touched her cold shoulder. Her wet emerald eyes met cerulean ones. She now was safe.

She hugged the blonde tightly, fresh tears again leaked out. Her back comforted by his tan hand, no words were said. He soothed her, while she whispered again and again, "I thought you were gone."

"I was just late and went to the Hokage tower, that's all." He kissed her forehead and rested his lips there. "I will never leave you, Sakura. Never in my life I will leave your side. Ever."

She rested her head on his neck, smiling like an idiot. "I love you Naruto, never forget that."

"Of course I won't." He kissed her passionately before parting. "You are already carved on my heart. And nothing would erase it."

They lay down on the soft bed, embracing. They just needed their warmth and embrace, that is all they need.

They were soon disturbed by a cry. Soon barged in their seven year old son. "Mommy! Daddy! I early graduated!"

They saw their glorious son and smiled, hugging him on their welcome arms.

"That's good, son. We're proud of you." The blonde whispered and placed a small kiss on his forehead. He smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

"I will soon become stronger like you daddy! Believe it!"

The pinkette laughed. "You remind me of your father, Aiko."

Aiko sheepishly grinned and rub the back of his neck. "Really?"

The blonde soon joined in on their laughing fest. Hearty laughs echoed their room. A family time they have was very heart-warming. And they are a happy family.

"I have something to confess."

Both male looked at the blushing female, trying to calm down their laughs.

"I… I'm pregnant."

The blonde was silent, while their blonde son cheered and hugged his pregnant mom.

"Yey! I'm going to be a big bro!"

The blonde father was still. He couldn't believe it, another baby! He was so happy, yet something was stopping him.

"Naruto? You ok?" His wife asked, shaking his shoulders. The blonde smiled finally, and hugged his wife.

"I'm so happy, Sakura." They both smiled and kissed passionately.

"Gah! Rated PG!" The seven year old boy covered his eyes and left the room screaming. The parents laughed and closed their door.

"I'm so happy, Sakura. We are great parents."

"Yes, you're a great father."

"And you're a great mother." She smiled warmly before hugging the blonde.

They were disturbed, the pinkette rushed to the bathroom and vomited her guts out. The blonde soon approached and comforted her.

His hand soothingly rubbed her back and washed her dirty mouth. He wished he could help her. And she was pregnant after all. She couldn't do the dishes, do their chores, and she couldn't even sit up straight so that she could eat or drink or-

He stopped, gulping and sweating. The pinkette noticed this, and tried to call his name.

'_Shit, more mood swings, weird cravings… For the next seven months!'_

He stuttered, and soon he dashed to the bed and covered himself.

'_Gah… I hate this… Wish she didn't have to get weird mood swings and weird cravings…'_

"Naruto! Give me pickles and chocolate ice cream! Also buy seafood ramen!"

He groaned, peeking out of the covers to see the pinkette glaring at him.

"Ugghhh…"

The pinkette soon started to weep, shocking the blonde, nonetheless.

"Y-you won't… b-buy me ramen?"

He tried to comfort the pregnant female, and agreed to but what food she desired so.

'_What have I done?'_

OKAY! So this is the end of the Help Me Forget. For more stories, please visit my profile. If you want a friend, don't hesitate to call me. I won't bite, after all…


End file.
